The Street Fighter Story
Or perhaps it can be called Street Fighter Earth. This is my proposal for a game that isn't just a compilation of games in the Street Fighter canon, it is a compilation of games edited to best fit the Street Fighter story. Muscle Bomber Play as Mike Haggar with a computer controlled or Player 2 controlled side kick Astro and defeat all other wrestlers in 2 versus 2 battles. Super Muscle Bomber Take Mike Haggar to the end of the game against all other wrestlers. This segment does not have to be completed by winning since it is unknown how far Mike Haggar got in the second tournament. Street Fighter 1 The player alternates between Ryu & Ken against the game's opponents that Ryu & Ken canonically fought. Ryu is the one who fights Adon and Sagat. Ken fights Gen. The only way to defeat Sagat with Ryu is to let Sagat get close and perform a Satsui No Hadou dragon punch. This version of the game will be modified to have more responsive controls and the ability to perform the special dragon punch. Final Fight 1 This version of the game will be modified so that each Mad Gear Gang member will only show up a few times in the entire game. Each individual opponent will have a long life bar. You walk around each area for extended periods of time until a gang member challenges you, or you are ambushed by a group of members. The controls will be improved so that more than 2 buttons are used, getting away from the arcade style controls. The dialogue from the Game Boy Advance version of Final Fight 1 will be implemented. * SubWay: Mike Haggar & Guy. Guy has to be the one to defeat Sodom. * West Side: Cody Travers takes West Side and defeats Edi. E alone. * Industrial Area: Mike Haggar & Guy. Rolento does not kill himself. * Bay Area: Mike Haggar & Cody Travers. * UpTown: Mike Haggar, Cody Travers, & Guy. Cody sends Horace Belger flying out his penthouse window. Street Fighter Zero 2 Intro storyline is used. All character introductions appear Adon versus Vega: Dialogue only Adon versus Sagat: Fight can only be completed by barely winning Gen versus Gouki: Win by time over Birdie versus Vega: Dialogue and Birdie's ending sequence only Charlie Nash versus Vega: No special conditions. Full dialogue, entire fight, and unaltered ending. Gen versus Chun Li: Easy parrying allowed! Chun Li versus Vega: Win by barely winning. Chun Li's ending reflects how she barely won. Dan Hibiki versus Sagat: 3 star difficulty setting Guy versus Vega: Guy's ending appears without having to fight Vega Ken versus Dan Hibiki: Only condition is that Ken wins Ken versus Ryu: Ken wins! Rolento versus Sodom: Player is not required to win fight Guy versus Rolento: Another incomplete fight Rose versus Gouki: Dialogue Rose versus Vega: Dialogue, fight, and Rose's ending Ryu versus Gouki: Ryu defeats Gouki Sakura versus Sagat: Sakura only converses Sakura versus Ryu: 3 star difficulty setting Guy versus Sodom: 10 seconds on timer. Player is not required to win. Zangief versus Ken: Zangief's ending only Cammy versus Rose: Full dialogue and fight Cammy versus Vega: Full dialogue, fight, and Cammy's ending Street Fighter Zero 3 fights listed in order. Ryu versus Rose: Complete dialogue and fight. Easy parrying enabled. Ryu versus Vega: Complete dialogue and fight. Ending is used but Ken's last shot is edited out. Sagat versus Psycho Ryu: Complete dialogue and fight Ken versus Karin: Dialogue only Ken versus Sakura: Dialogue Only Sakura versus E. Honda: Complete dialogue and fight Sakura & Ken versus Vega: Dramatic Battle. This fight will have Sakura's pre-fight dialogue from Sakura versus Vega before it begins. The Dramatic Battle session comes next. Ken must connect one Shoryuken to win. Sakura's ending appears after the Dramatic Battle. Ken's last shot from Ryu's ending is edited into this ending. Cammy versus Dhalsim: Full dialogue and fight. Easy parrying enabled. Cammy wins. Cammy versus Balrog: Full dialogue and fight. 3 star difficulty is used since Balrog threw the fight. Cammy versus Juni & Juli: Full dialogue and fight Cammy versus Vega: Full dialogue, full fight, and full ending. Chun Li versus Birdie: Full dialogue and fight Guile versus Chun Li: Full dialogue and fight. Easy parrying enabled. Guile versus Charlie Nash: Full dialogue and fight. Guile versus Vega: Full dialogue, fight, and ending Street Fighter Zero 3 fights listed out of order Mike Bison versus Birdie: Full dialogue and fight. Mike Bison's ending also appears Blanka versus Dan Hibiki: Full dialogue, and fight. Cody Travers versus Guy: Pre-fight dialogue appears. Timer set to 10 seconds. Easy parrying enabled. Dan Hibiki versus Vega: Only the pre-fight dialogue appears Dhalsim versus Rose: Full dialogue. Timer set to 10 seconds. Easy parrying enabled. E. Honda versus Ryu: Full dialogue, full fight, and somebody actually beats Ryu! E. Honda versus Sodom: Full dialogue and fight. Gen versus Ryu: Dialogue and Gen wins somehow. Gen versus Gouki: Dialogued fight. Timer set to 10 seconds. Karin Kanzuki versus Guy: Dialogue is canon. Player is not required to win. Easy parrying enabled. Difficulty is set to level 3. Guy's ending will appear Rose versus Vega: Dialogue, complete fight, and ending. Juni versus E. Honda: Possible fight so their dialogue appears. Timer is set to 10 seconds. Karin Kanzuki versus Sakura Kasugano: Dialogue and then it's on! Easy parrying enabled. Karin Kanzuki versus Ken Masters: Uncertain if this fight took place, but the dialogue and the fight will be in the game. Easy parrying enabled. Player is not required to win. Difficulty set to level 3. Ken Masters versus Sakura Kasugano: Only the dialogue is likely to appear in the game. Sakura Kasugano versus Vega: Dialogue may replace above dialogue. Rainbow Mika versus Karin Kanzuki: Dialogue and normal fight. Rainbow Mika versus Zangief: Dialogue. Timer is set to 10 seconds. Easy parrying enabled. Sodom versus Rolento: Dialogue and the player is not required to win. Difficulty level 8 Cody Travers versus Rolento: Dialogue and the player is not required to win. Difficulty level 8. Rose versus Guy: Dialogue and fight Rose versus Balrog: Standard dialogue and fight Rose versus Juli & Juni(Aprile?): Dramatic battle with dialogue Rose versus Vega: Complete set of fight and dialogue Balrog versus Zangief: Complete set. Balrog versus Vega: Only the pre-fight dialogue and the ending Maki versus Guy: From the PlayStation Portable version of Street Fighter Zero 3 pre-fight dialogue, fight, and after fight dialogue will be in the game. The timer is set to 10 seconds though. Final Fight Tough Final Fight 2 will be skipped since there are no significant events. Final Fight 3 will be included in the same style as the enhanced version of Final Fight 1. Tough is in The Street Fighter Story since each story sequence from Tough is canon. Street Fighter 2 Street Fighter 2: first edition - Guile versus Blanka in Brazil. 1 round. Player is not required to win. Street Fighter 2: first edition - Guile versus Vega at the Ramayana Temple. 2 rounds. Player is required to win. Super Street Fighter 2 X Revival ending. Street Fighter 2: fourth edition - Thunder Hawk versus Vega at the Ramayana Temple. 1 round. Player is not required to win. Street Fighter 2: fourth edition - Cammy versus Vega at the Ramayana Temple. 2 rounds. Cammy wins. Super Street Fighter 2 X Revival ending. Street Fighter 2: fifth edition - The player is locked out and has to watch a fight in which Gouki defeats Vega. Category:Street Fighter Category:Fighting Games